Bocetos, sueños
by Auraws
Summary: ideas y sueños de Jack, de Will, breves, one shot que puede que tengan que ver... o no.
1. Chapter 1

Era él, el pirata más atractivo y sensual del Caribe español, y estaba tumbado sobre ella. El frío inundaba su cuerpo, la herida dolía a pesar de todo, y Jack quería que se tragara el ron para entrar en calor.

NO- había gritado ella.

- ERES UNA CABEZOTA. Ambos se movieron por la cama, cayendo el ron por todos lados, mojándoles a ambos. Entonces la cara de Jack cambió y sonrió levemente.- Esta bien, si no lo quieres, está bien.- se tumbó al lado de la muchacha y bebió un trago largo de ron, o eso es lo que creía ella, porque cuando ya se había relajado, aunque seguía tiritando, Jack se avalanzó sobre ella y la besó, dulce y suavemente, mientras el ron iba pasando de uno a otro, ella dejó de tiritar tan plausiblemente y le tomó por la nuca, profundizando el beso; entonces él se apartó de su boca y le acarició el cuello con los labios, se detuvo allí durante unos minutos, arrancando un "jack" profundo de la garganta de ella. En ese momento se detuvo:

¿Me has llamado jack?

Sí

La miró a los ojos y se levantó.

Nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre.

Nunca me habías hecho sentir así.

Ella se incorporó y le tomó por la espalda, inclinándose hacia su cuello peligrosamente, apoyó sus labios en él y respiró su aroma, entonces comenzó a besarle, lentamente, cambio de postura, comenzó a subir por su cuello, pero al llegar a sus labios se detuvo, le miró a los ojos, y le besó dulcemente. Jack la apartó súbitamente.

La muchacha se quedó poco tiempo sola en la habitación, porque después de unos minutos, Jack volvió a aparecer por la puerta. Llevaba en la mano un par de botellas de ron y una manta colgada de los hombros.

- túmbate querida.

Ella obedeció, y Jack tiró la manta por encima, mientras ella sonreía. Las botellas de ron, las dejó en un rincón, se acercó a ella y la besó:

Buenas noches.

Jack, quédate- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

No, preciosa, creo que ya has entrado en calor lo suficiente.

Y dándose la vuelta desapareció de la habitación.

La mañana inundaba a raudales la habitación. Haciendo que la muchacha se desperezara lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la chaqueta del capitán Sparrow, colocada sobre la silla. El propietario, entró sigilosamente, ignorando si la muchacha estaba dormida o despierta. Al ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos, la sonrió:

buenos días, amor.

Buenas días, capitán.- Jack sonrió amablemente, y ella le tendió la mano para que volviera a la cama con ella. Él se la apretó y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, estrechándola entre sus brazos. La apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la besó suavemente, solo posando sus labios sobre los de ella, aspirando el aroma que emanaba. Sus propios pensamientos le turbaron y se alejó de ella a pasos agigantados.

Jack, ¿vas a explicarme que te pasa?

No puedo.

¿cómo que no puedes Jack Sparrow? Vas a decirme ahora mismo que te ocurre.

El capitán negó con la cabeza. Los sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no podía plantearse hacer nada. Mil años surcando los mares para encontrarse ahora, en ese muchachita muerta de frío y herida, a la mejor mujer que hubiera imaginado jamás. Pero él no podía corresponderla, no podía permitírselo, los piratas no aman, ellos no entregan jamás el alma, solo el cuerpo. El lujo del amor se lo reservaban a otros. Así que con una mirada callada y todo el dolor de su corazón, Jack Sparrow observó a su preciosa mujer por última vez, despidiéndose de ella.


	2. e l

É L

Era una noche desapacible, apenas se veían las titilantes estrellas tras los espesos jirones de nubes. Cuando comenzaron a sonar los truenos y a destellar los rayos fue el momento en el que el muchacho entró en mi habitación. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y me observó desde el quicio, sin atreverse a entrar. Le indiqué con un gesto de la cabeza que podía entrar y fue lo que hizo, cerrando tras el la puerta.

Ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra, no nos hizo falta; en un primer momento los ojos nos lo contaron todo el uno del otro, después los labios, más tarde las manos y por fin todo el cuerpo.

Me amó durante toda la noche.

Pude sentir el contacto de su piel sudorosa, y sus susurros pasionales en mis oídos.

Bello hombre, fuerte, de tez clara y pelo castaño, de manos ásperas y tiernas, de corazón apasionado y tierno. Muchacho guerrero que antes de luchar por tesoros de piratas, forjaba con sus fuertes manos el acero y el hierro, dándole forma a su gusto.

Sobre su pecho desnudo puedo sentir el latir de su corazón. Descansa tranquilo y yo le amo tanto, que siento que me abruma el alma.

Se mueve, suspira y entreabriendo los ojos, me abraza con más fuerza, tirando de mí hacia él. Yo me dejó llevar y él me besa tiernamente en los labios, acariciando mi pelo. El beso es dulce, cargado de sentimiento. Nuestras lenguas danzan una contra la otra, luchando por ser la más fuerte. El calor interior fue en aumento. Junto con el amanecer, volvimos el uno sobre el otro.

VALE, BREVE, LO SÉ LO SIENTO, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME GUSTARÍA LANZAR UN RETO A LOS QUE LO LEAIS… JIJIJI… YA QUE HEMOS TENIDO UNA ATREVIDA ESCRITORA QUE HA DESCRITO UNA NOCHE CON JACK (da- witch; que por cierto os la recomiendo porque es la leche…vamos, impresionante) A VER, SI ALGUIEN ES CAPAZ DE DESCRIBIR UNA NOCHE CON WILL… YO LO INTENTO. OK?. UN BESOTE AURA.


	3. Entre caricias

Entre caricias apasionadas y sueños rotos, me entregué a ese hombre, sabiendo con certeza que era la envidia de todas mis compañeras. El Capitán Sparrow, el afamado pirata, el guerrero incansable que surcaba los siete mares acompañado de Will Turner me había elegido a mí. Después de mil aventuras juntos, de risas y llantos, de desplantes, me abrazó, me besó y me prometió un amor eterno que no era cierto. ¿Pero que importaba si esa noche me amó con todo su ser?.

Me observó lentamente, comiendo con sus resplandecientes ojos negros, que prendaban todo lo que miraba. Igual que yo le devoraba a él, casi sin poder esperar a tocar esa piel morena que me llamaba a gritos. Se lanzó hacia mi cuello. Lo besó lentamente, recorriendo con su sensual lengua toda mi piel, haciendo que se erizara. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios sin poder retenerlo y una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Jack, del pirata, de mi amante por esa noche.

Me tocó el turno a mí, y desabroché lentamente los botones de su camisa, deslizándola después por su torneados brazos, abandonándola allí, sin llegar a quitársela del todo. Le arrebaté la botella de ron y le tiré sobre la cama, donde me encaramé a su regazo, vertiéndole el alcohol por el pecho, para después recogerlo en mi propia boca. Jack gimió y sonriendo volvió a quitarme la botella. El eterno pirata, con sus amores: en el mar, con su ron y una mujer.

Dejó la botella en el suelo y se inclinó sobre mí, para besarme como lo había hecho la primera vez, con pasión, con dulzura, con deseo… sentí su lengua echando un pulso con la mía, y el corazón se me aceleró. Acaricié su espalda desnuda, enrosqué un dedo alrededor de su pelo… mmmmm… sabía a mar, a ron… sabor increíble. Jack me acarició la pierna, subió deslizando la mano hasta el muslo y se quedó allí, haciendo círculos. Sus labios volvieron a bajar a mi cuello, mis hombros… Entonces, volví a colocarme sobre él y le di la vuelta, dejándole de espaldas a mí. Entonces, acercándome todo lo posible a la base de su espalda, casi donde empezaba su trasero, comencé a besarle. Jack se echó a reír, afirmando que le hacía cosquillas, entonces de un solo lametón le recorrí suavemente toda la columna vertebral, produciéndole un escalofrío. Volví al mismo sitio, y repetí la operación, esta vez más deprisa, Jack gimió con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a la parte de atrás de su cuello y le besé… la oreja… le giré y me deleite con todo su cuerpo, chupando, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de la piel de Jack, que sabía a salitre y a hombre.

Entonces me tocó a mí el turno, me acarició la piel con cuidado, como si no quisiera dañarme y de pronto, una fiera surgió en el pirata, que se lanzó a mi piel como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me abrazaba y me mordía, me arañaba y me besaba. Me volvía loca cada vez que se movía. Minutos más tarde, con total entrega y pasión, Notaba como se movía dentro de mí, como éramos uno. Quise callar mis gemidos, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera, porque le gustaba mi voz así.

La noche fue larga, intensa y fogosa. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos al amanecer, Jack ya no estaba junto a mí, solo estaban las sábanas revueltas y su olor a mi alrededor. Para mí, era suficiente… hasta que volviera.


End file.
